To love a nobody
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: Saix was incapable of love or so he thought.Then he meet HER, This isn't Yaoi It's a SaixOC and DemyxOC story.
1. prolouge

TO LOVE A NOBODY

Prologue

It was just another day where Saix was forced to wake up. He went to the morning meetings the superior called then he worked, worked all day long with no time for anything else. He never had time within giving the neophytes their missions to his own missions and fighting Sora he never had time. Thanks to this he hated his superior. Most people thought that he loved the superior they were wrong, they are wrong! Saix hated his superior so much it burned with a passion. He didn't or more couldn't love anything but the moon. Until that mission to Hollow Baston was where he learned to love one other thing and that was _her_.

* * *

its kiri hope you like it R and R? oh flamers will be forced to ficht axel! good reviewers get a hug from Demyx and Saix!


	2. hollow baston

yo kiri here this is the first official chapter

* * *

To love a nobody chapter I

Saix was having a hard time understanding why his superior had to talk all day about pointless things "blah-blah blah-blah-blah blah-blah etc." Was all that was ever said by the superior other than "**KINGDOM HEARTS**" that fueled his hatred for the superior. He was dismissed amongst all the other nobodies to do his daily duties. He handed out missions and later went on his own missions for the superior, today he had chosen a mission that involved recruiting two female nobodies. But he couldn't just leave he first had to send the others on their own missions so he sent Roxas and Axel to twilight town to terrorize the locals. He sent Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia to go shopping for all of them. Vexen, Lexaus, and Luxord to go to Port Royal and retrieve information on the newest swarm of heartless that attacked the previous day. And, he sent Xigbar and Xaldin to go fight some heartless in traverse town. After all missions were assigned he left to Hollow Baston.

**Saix POV**

I arrived at Hollow Baston to be greeted by a strange sight, two girls fighting Heartless. One had twin Katana Blades that looked like ice when the light hit them the other held a staff that she was currently using as a shield. I watched them fight not taking my eyes off the one with the blades she had white hair that looked like it was overdue on a hair-cut, skin that reminded me of a porcelain dolls, I didn't get a look at her eyes. The other girl had blonde hair clad with blue, her skin was like a models, I saw she had yellow eyes piercing like a cats. I just watched for the longest time admiring how ferociously they fought when I finally realized they were the recruits. Great just great, these two looked like they could be also the most annoying people or crazy people I know.

Once they finished fighting they both turned to stare at me. I stared back at them. The silence was so awkward it could kill the impatient. When the white haired one finally stepped forward and broke it "what do you want? Why are you watching us? You better_** not**_ be thinking about trying to rape us if you so are I _**might**_ feel _**impulse**_ to kill you right now" She was clearly angry the other girl just looked at me with angry yellow piercing eyes. "I don't want anything of that sort I just need to take yo-" the one who just talked stepped forward and pressed the flat of her blade to my neck "if I tilt this I could kill you now. I'm not going _**anywhere**_ with you" and she walked off.

**This was going to be a hard mission… **

**yay**

* * *

yay flamers fight axel non flamers get hugs from every body lol


	3. meeting Xemnas

To love a nobody

Chapter two

Saix POV

After they left I decided to follow them. I stood on roofs houses behind them, stood in shops right by them. Finally when they stopped to eat sea-salt ice-cream I opened a portal and sent them to the world that never was.

"You see this is where I needed to bring you. You two do know of the lack of hearts correct?" I asked them to see from where I had to explain things. "Yes we do" said the white haired one "well this is an organization for people just like you. To be correct organization XIII the uniform will be in your room. But, before then you have to talk to the superior. " I said in a rush I didn't want to speak with Xemnas.

"And what if we don't wish to join?" the white haired one said. "There will be consequences" came the reply that could only belong to one person: Xemnas. "Such as?" she tempted, "unspeakable consequences" she sat there pondering what to do the looked at me, her friend then to Xemnas said "how do I join" she gave up so easily I felt my jaw drop. "You already have, Saix please show them around"

_**And I thought the mission was going to be long.**_


	4. kitchen

Chapter 3,

**Saix Pov**

So I took both girls to their rooms.

They changed into their uniforms and before you go and get your mind in the gutter they had kicked me out of their rooms

quite literally.

"So that guy said to You were to show us around, So get to it!" the white haired one said, then took a deep breath and went on "oh my pardon my rudeness, my name is Kiri and hers is Kazumi"

oh so that were their names I assume that Kiri might just be a little crazy and Kazumi is mute. "So are you gonna show us around or stare like an idiot?" Kazumi asked so much for mute.

"AS IF! Saix is just gonna drop you two dudettes out the window he hates people but, I can show you two around!" I heard Xigbar say, "Xigbar I was not planning to dispose of two new members and just because I tried to throw Axel, you, Xemnas, Luxord, Marluxia, Zexion and Vexen out a window does not mean I will dispose of these two in such a form" I told Xigbar

"yeah sure… AS IF! You forgot Demyx in that list!" Xaldin suddenly appeared in the hallway "XIGBAR YOU GET BACK HERE" when I turned to face Xigbar he was already gone it was when I saw what Xaldin was yelling about, heh good one Xigbar he had shaved a side burn off Xaldin. "Those two were Xigbar and Xaldin they showed up in that order" I told both the girls they just nodded "does that Xaldin guy only have one sideburn because he wants to?" Kazumi asked "no from what I assume Xigbar shaved it off" Kiri replied for me "Shall we continue?" Kiri asked she was luckily sane for the time being.

The next spot to show them was the kitchen that they shared with Me, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion.

Since they were new they joined my kitchen, the superior decided to separate kitchens so each group of people was responsible for their own food and cleanliness of their kitchens. Once we entered the Kitchen we saw Axel and Roxas arguing over the last sea salt ice cream while Demyx raided the kitchen. And Zexion sat on the counter eating a sandwich with a book in his lap.

Kiri walked over to Zexion and stole his sandwich but not before licking him

I won't ask.

When Demyx finally found some soda and put it on the counter to look for more food Kazumi took the soda. When Zexion snapped out of his state of shock he yelled at Kiri "come on Kiri do you always have to do that?" and when Demyx found a pizza and reached for his soda and noticed it was gone he started to look for it only to find a really pretty girl drinking it he blushed and looked down "ummm hi? You know that soda was mine but you can have it ummm my name is Demyx" at the introduction everyone stopped what they were doing. "oh my name is Kazumi" she introduced herself to everybody "A-X-E-L got it memorized?" said Axel "Hello I am Roxas" plain intro "hello I Am Zexion" oh so he is plain too "I already knew that Kiri talks a lot about you" his face lit up at those words "especially at how much of a jerk you are" his face darkened at that oh well guess that should've been expected


End file.
